


The Improbable Interlude

by VentasServitas



Series: And the Story Goes On [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Happy ending but it's not an ending, Post The End, more of a beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentasServitas/pseuds/VentasServitas
Summary: Dear Reader,This story follows the Baudelaire children after the conclusion of The End. If you have not read A Series of Unfortunate Events, then I recommend you do not rectify this, as that series contains such horrors as child endangerment, murder, and incompetent bankers. If you have (against all warnings) read that series, it may seem likely that the Baudelaires are doomed to a short life of tragedy, but, as I am pleased to finally be able to report, that’s not how the story goes.With all due respect,Lemony Snicket
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: And the Story Goes On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The End of the Beginning

_For Beatrice_

_You are like the stars,_

_far away from me._

If someone is said to be at sea, it does not necessarily mean that they are out on a large body of salt water, as the phrase at sea is often used in a figurative sense to refer to someone who is confused and unable to decide what to do: for example, someone who has recently received a 200 page manuscript from the love of their life describing why they could not be married could be said to be at sea, even if they were in fact in a poorly lit motel room, or a wooden box that had once contained shrimp.

The Baudelaire orphans, however, were at sea in both senses, for while they had been sailing for some days, they were also unsure of what to do next, for they had become becalmed – a nautical phrase meaning that the wind had died and they were unable to move. Violet, the eldest, had tied back her hair with a ribbon, and was considering their supplies with an inventor’s eye, putting things together in her mind to see if she could create some sort of propulsion system. Klaus, the next oldest, was deep in thought, trying to remember if any of the books he had read on sailing had covered what to do in such a situation. Sunny, the youngest of the siblings, was looking over the food they had brought from the island and considering how long she could make it last while Beatrice, who at just over a year old was too young to be planning anything, was singing a repetitive tune that she had written herself.

However, as it turns out, none of this planning turned out to be necessary, for on the horizon, a storm was brewing. It was Beatrice who spotted the storm first, shouting “ecce”, which probably meant something like “Look over there!”. The other Baudelaires turned and saw the storm, and swiftly moved from rectifying the problem of not enough wind, to preparing for the problem of having rather too much. “We need to reef the sail,” Klaus said, “or else the wind might capsize us.” As he and Violet began to do so, a normal person may have been tempted to say something motivating like “I’m sure we’ll be fine, after all, we survived Hurricane Herman.” The Baudelaires, however, knew that to do so was to invite disaster. On the one hand, this may seem to be an illogical way of thinking, for how could a few words change the effect of a storm several miles across? On the other hand, the children’s lives had been filled with so much misfortune that it seemed only logical to expect the worst. 

Under normal circumstances, it would have been prudent at this stage to have donned life jackets, but the Baudelaires’ boat did not have any. After all it had once belonged to Count Olaf. The Count was many things, normal was not one of them, and neither was cautious. The best that the siblings could do was to place Beatrice in a wooden pot, hoping that if the ship sank, she would at least float to safety. They did not manage to do much else before the storm hit them, for although it had been spotted some way out, it was fast moving, and the boat was soon being battered by gale force winds. “This is worse than Hurricane Herman!” shouted Violet. Klaus only grunted in response, for all his strength was being expended in keeping their little boat pointed in the right direction; if they strayed too far from their course, they would surely run out of supplies before reaching land.

Many years ago, Klaus had read a book about sailing. It was an informative, and well-illustrated text with pages of advice on every conceivable scenario. The chapter on how to safely sail a small boat through a storm had just two words. You can’t. At the time, Klaus had been highly irritated at this lack of detail, but now he understood: there was simply no way to ensure safety. It would be luck just as much as skill that determined their survival. For every moment of the next hour, Klaus expected to be capsized, he expected water to fill the boat faster than Violet could bail it out, and he expected a wave to drag them off the boat and to their deaths. What he did not expect was for the storm to die down. Soon the winds began to reduce, the waves calmed and the sky cleared. The Baudelaires thought that they had made it.

They were wrong.

In the end, all it took was a single gust of wind hitting the sail at just the wrong angle, and the sail tore, the mast creaked, and the boat capsized. There was a moment of sheer terror, of water and darkness, and then the Baudelaires surfaced. Violet had learned how to swim in the years before the fire, and she was competent, if not particularly skilled. She had taught Klaus and Sunny to swim in the year on the island, neither of the two was confident, but together they managed to reach the upturned boat and grab on. Beatrice, who could neither walk nor swim, might have been in trouble, but, in a stroke of extraordinary luck, she had remained in the pot, which remained the right way up and kept her above the water. Violet swam out, grabbed the edge of the pot and pulled Beatrice back to the boat. 

Many years later, Klaus would look back on this moment with a renewed perspective. In retrospect it was hard to decide if the storm had been just one more of a series of unfortunate events, or the first in a series of fortunate ones. For although the storm had capsized them, although they had come very close to losing their lives, they had survived, and now, they saw perhaps the most beautiful sight in their lives so far. 

“Land!” shouted Sunny, and the Baudelaires turned and saw, less than 100 metres from their position, a sandy beach. After a moment of planning, Klaus took Beatrice and her pot, and Violet took hold of Sunny, and the children swam towards the shore.

Upon pulling themselves out of the water and taking note of their surroundings, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were struck by a powerful sense of déjà vu, a phrase which means the feeling of having already experienced their current situation, a phrase which means the feeling of having already experienced their current situation. This was because, for the third time in their story, they found themselves on Briny Beach. It was on Briny Beach that Mr Poe had told them the news of their parents’ deaths, and it was on Briny Beach that they had landed upon leaving the Queequeg for the Last Safe Place. Furthermore, it was once more a dull, cloudy day. If not for their sodden clothes, and the presence of young Beatrice, the Baudelaire siblings could have almost believed that they had travelled back in time to one of those fateful days. All they needed now was for Mr Poe to step through the fog.

A figure stepped through the fog. Klaus’ heart sank, for the last thing they needed now was an encounter with the incompetent banker who had caused so many of their problems. But it was not Mr Poe. It was not a policeman, coming to arrest them, nor was it Esme Squalor, or Carmelita Spats, or any other members of the fire-starting side of the VFD. It was Justice Strauss.

“Baudelaires! Oh, Baudelaires it is you!” cried Justice Strauss, “Violet, Klaus, Sunny! And who is this?”

“This is Beatrice” explained Klaus, “She’s… the daughter of a dear friend.”

“It’s good to see you again Justice Strauss” said Violet, and she meant it. Sunny opened her mouth to speak, but only a chattering noise came out: for while swimming is generally good for you, swimming in the freezing cold ocean is not. Indeed, all three of the Baudelaire siblings were beginning to feel the symptoms of hypothermia. (Beatrice, being significantly drier than the others was, if not exactly all right, not in immediate danger) Noticing this, Justice Strauss bundled the four children into her car and drove them home.

Several hours later, the Baudelaires were beginning to feel better. They had changed into dry clothing and were now huddled together under blankets in a spare bedroom in Justice Strauss’ house. One by one, they drifted off to sleep and, for the first time in weeks, all of them slept soundly until the morning.


	2. The Final Unfortunate Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaires' peaceful life comes crashing down, but at last they can hope that they can put tragedy behind them forever.

If you are reading this work to see the Baudelaires finally getting the happy ending they so rightfully deserve, do not read this chapter. Simply skip to the next one, and imagine that the reason for their relocation is a happier one than the destruction of yet another home. I have sworn to record the lives of the three Baudelaire siblings, and so I am bound to include the events of this page. You, however, have made no such vow, so please, I beg you, look away.

The weeks following the Baudelaires’ arrival at Justice Strauss’ home were filled with tedium, a word which here means: visits to the bank and to the court offices. As such, they are extremely boring and I shall not type out the details. It suffices to say that the children were able to get themselves declared alive once more, and innocent of any crimes committed by Count Olaf. In addition, documents were procured for Beatrice, and all four of the children were legally adopted by Justice Strauss. It is as Justice Strauss and the Baudelaires drive back to her home from the court that our story resumes.

A life spent on the run brings with it certain habits that would not occur to ordinary people. For example, I rarely take more than ten paces without surreptitiously checking my surroundings, especially to check if someone is following me. Unfortunately, while the Baudelaires had spent a not inconsiderable time period on the lam, they had not been in direct danger for over a year at this point. As a result, they did not check their surroundings, they did not look back, and they did not see the woman with the ridiculous hat following them in a black car.

It did not take long to reach Justice Strauss’ house, and so the Baudelaires were clambering out of the car and back into the place that had so quickly become their home. Klaus took Beatrice with him to the library, Justice Strauss had bought a selection of children’s books, and Klaus would spend time each afternoon reading to Beatrice. Sunny followed Justice Strauss into the kitchen, where they began preparing dinner. The Justice had at first been hesitant to allow Sunny to cook, but after some convincing had realised that she was perfectly capable of cooking safely. Violet went up to the Baudelaires’ room, where she was putting together a device that would allow someone to pick up an object far out of their normal reach. Ensuring that the device didn’t topple over was a challenge, but Violet had made a lot of progress on a balancing system by the time dinner was ready.

The meal was excellent. Sunny had prepared a full three course meal, including a dessert of her own design. “This is amazing!” said Violet as she tucked into the pudding, “How on earth did you come up with it?”

“Experimentation.” replied Sunny, for she had spent much of the last week trying over and over again to get the textures just right. “You’ll be an amazing chef one day.” said Justice Strauss.

“idi!” said Beatrice, which probably meant something like “She’s an amazing chef already.” Sunny blushed and thanked everyone for their kind words, and all too soon everyone was finished and it was time to clear up.

Some time later, Beatrice had been put to bed, and the Baudelaire siblings sat together in the library. When they had first left the island, they had not let Beatrice out of their sight, with the result that at least one of the older Baudelaires went to bed early each night. After several weeks with no danger in sight, they had relaxed somewhat, although they would still check in regularly on her. Klaus sat in his favourite chair and sighed contentedly. It had taken them almost two years, but finally, they had a home once more.

“Hey!” said Klaus “I just realised. If everything goes well, we won’t have to deal with Mr Poe again until you turn 18, Violet.”

“And then we won’t have to see him ever again.” she replied “I’m definitely not leaving our money with Mulctuary Money Management.”

“I’ll drink to that.” said Klaus, raising his glass of water in a mock salute. Sunny laughed at the gesture, and, for the next few hours at least, there was nothing but happiness in the house.

It is infinitely easier to destroy than it is to create. Rome wasn’t built in a day, but it burned in one. And while it had taken weeks for the Baudelaires to think of Justice Strauss’ house as their home, it would be taken away from them in just a few moments.

The fire started small, a single beam of light on a single sheet of paper. The paper smouldered, and blackened, and caught alight. From there it spread to the books around it, and then to the table they were standing on. In a matter of minutes, the entire room was ablaze. Bookshelves burned and collapsed, and the curtains blazed with light. Soon the light from the fire was visible all over the street, but it was past midnight, and everyone was asleep.

When you are woken in the middle of the night, it is rarely good news, whether you are being dragged from your bed by your ankles, or to the smell of smoke. The smell of smoke depends on the source of the fire, for example the cloying smell of a cigarette is very different from the scent of woodsmoke. The smell of a burning house is one I hope you never have to experience, but it was one that was all too familiar to the Baudelaires.

Sunny woke with a start, the taste of smoke in her mouth, and immediately screamed “FIRE!!!”. The others awoke and hurried into action. Klaus slammed shut the bedroom door, for the smoke was already thick in the corridor, and blocked the gap at the bottom with their duvet. Violet pulled the sheets off the bed, and handed them to Sunny, who proceeded to shred it into lengths with her teeth. “We have to warn Justice Strauss!” said Klaus, “But we can’t go out into the corridor, the smoke is too thick.” 

“Help Sunny tie the sheet into a rope” replied Violet “I’ll handle Justice Strauss.” She tied her hair back with a ribbon, and pulled her grabbing device from the shelf. She opened the window as wide as it would go, tied the curtain around the invention, and pressed the button. A spring loaded arm shot out of the box, stopping a few inches from Justice Strauss’ bedroom window. Violet grabbed part of the arm, and swung with all her might. The window shattered, and the Baudelaires heard a scream, Justice Strauss was awake.

By now the bedsheets had been turned into a rope with one end tied very securely to the bedpost using a Devil’s Tongue Knot. Klaus was first out the window, quickly climbing down the rope, and then it was Sunny’s turn. She joined her brother on the ground, and the two of them watched as Violet descended, Beatrice tied to her chest with the second curtain. Justice Strauss had decided not to turn her bedsheets into a rope, and instead hung from her windowsill before dropping to the ground. She landed heavily, and it seemed as though her ankle might be broken, but she was out of the house, and that was what mattered.

Klaus helped the Justice limp further away, and the five of them sat on the roadside watching as their home burned to the ground. “How could this happen?” cried Violet. Unfortunately for her, that was the wrong question. The question she should have asked was “Who set this fire, and might they still be nearby.” A question that was answered as Esme Squalor stepped out of her car, and stepped across the road, a harpoon gun in her hand. “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.” she said, waving the weapon threateningly, “Which one of you should I shoot first do you think?”

“You don’t have to do this Esme.” said Violet. “You can just walk away.”

“Oh but I do. Vengeance is very in at the moment. Oh look, you’ve chosen for me.” said Esme, aiming the harpoon gun at Justice Strauss, who had positioned herself in front of the Baudelaires. “Say goodbye to your guardian.” said Esme, as she tightened her finger around the trigger.

The latin phrase “Deus Ex Machina”, refers to an unexpected power, or person saving the day at the last possible moment, especially if there had been no prior indication as to the presence of said person. The phrase literally means god from the machine, for in ancient greek plays, the unexpected power was often one of the gods, who was shown flying via a mechanical crane. In modern times, the usage of the phrase is more figurative, in our case we have a woman in place of a god, and our machine is a motorcycle.

Bang! A heavy brass spyglass struck Esme Squalor on the back of her head, and she crumpled in a heap, the harpoon gun dropping harmlessly to the ground. Jacquelyn Scieszka stepped into the light of the fire, the wind improbably blowing her hair back in a dramatic fashion. “There will be no goodbyes today.” said Jacquelyn. “How?” asked Klaus, almost speechless, “How did you know?”

“We’ve been hunting Esme for the last year, but she went to ground.” explained Jacquelyn, “She resurfaced recently and it was a relatively simple matter to track her down. I’m only sorry I couldn’t catch her before she burnt down the house”

“To hell with the house.” said Justice Strauss, “You saved our lives, and we will be eternally thankful.” Jacquelyn smiled, nodded her acceptance, and went to ensure Esme was secured.

The official fire department arrived just a few minutes later, but they were too late to save the house. The Baudelaires could only watch as it burned to the ground. The police arrived soon after, and took Esme Squalor into their custody. It would take many months, and a sizable legal battle, but she finally faced the justice she so richly deserved. 

At that moment though, the Baudelaires found themselves once more without a home. Jacquelyn provided a simple solution. “I’ve recently inherited a rather large house up in Winnipeg,” she said, “And it’s far too large for me alone. I’d be delighted if you came and lived with me, all five of you.” Justice Strauss and the Baudelaires accepted, and soon they were driving out of the city, leaving fire and danger far behind them.


	3. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaires start a new life in Winnipeg, and are reunited with some old friends.

By the time the Baudelaires arrived in Winnipeg, it was late morning, and the sun was high in the sky. None of the children had managed to fall asleep, but none of them felt tired, the last vestiges of adrenaline keeping them wide awake. The four of them sat huddled together in the back seat, wondering when their troubles would end. Olaf was dead, and Esme was in prison, but the Baudelaires were not optimistic enough to think that that meant they were safe. 

In the driver’s seat, Jacquelyn was looking forward to returning home, and finally getting some rest. She had received a telegram informing her of Esme’s location the previous evening. Knowing that there were no other volunteers close enough to intervene, and that Esme had certainly not followed the Baudelaires for tea and biscuits, Jacquelyn had immediately rushed out of the house and ridden out to stop her. She had broken probably a dozen laws in the process, but she had arrived in time to stop Esme, and that was what mattered. It is generally not a good idea to drive while tired, but Jacquelyn needed to get the Baudelaires as far from the city as possible, there was no way of knowing if Esme had brought backup. With Justice Strauss’ ankle sprained, although thankfully not broken, Jacquelyn had had to drive.  
Eventually, the house came into view. The official residence of the Duchess of Winnipeg had once been an enormous, ancient building, which the locals had generally referred to as the castle. Centuries of history had been lost when it had burned down. The new house that had replaced the old mansion was different in just about every conceivable way. It was smaller, although by no means small, and covered in windows: the inside would be far lighter than the old stone building. Aesthetics aside, many of the changes had a far more practical aim: the strange grey stone that made up most of the walls had an extraordinary resistance to heat, and as many as possible of the internal furnishings had been designed to be fireproof. With the reduced size of the house, none of the balconies overhung the cliff face, even so, they had high barriers to prevent falling, accidental or otherwise. 

As they drove up to the front entrance, Violet marveled at the design, Klaus wondered somewhat cynically how long it would be before they had to leave here as well. Sensing her brother moping, Sunny poked him and said, “Safe here.” Jacquelyn stopped the car and added, “This house is as secure as it gets. You would not believe how many precautions have been built into its walls. I promise you’ll be safe with me.” The smile fell from Violet’s face, she remembered that Uncle Monty had said much the same thing just days before he had been murdered by Count Olaf.

Seeing the downcast looks on the children’s faces, Jacquelyn attempted to reassure them, “Count Olaf is dead, and his old troupe have given up villainy for acting. They’re not actually half bad, and we’ll be ensuring that they don’t relapse. After last night, Esme will be heading to prison for a long time, hopefully the rest of her life.” Now rationally, the Baudelaires had nothing to fear, their last enemy had been defeated, and no-one had died doing it. It seemed extremely unlikely that anything unfortunate would happen in the foreseeable future. Fear though, was rarely rational, and the Baudelaires’ recovery process would be long and arduous, with many setbacks along the way. Now, however, Violet smiled and said, “Imagine how much Esme will hate prison clothes.” Then she burst into laughter, and soon everyone in the car joined in.

When the occupants of the vehicle had recovered, Jacquelyn helped Justice Strauss out of the car. “I should probably have a look at your ankle.” she said, “I’ll just show the children to their room first, they’re probably exhausted.” Sunny was about to protest that she wasn’t tired at all, but then she saw that Beatrice had nodded off at some point, and kept her mouth shut. The elder Baudelaires were slightly better off, but both Klaus and Violet were beginning to droop, the lack of sleep finally catching up with them. The four of them followed Jacquelyn up a staircase and went into the first bedroom on the left. Violet, Sunny and Beatrice were asleep in minutes, but Klaus lay awake, unable to drift off. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t tired, he felt a sort of bone deep exhaustion after the previous night’s events, but it seemed as though his brain was running too fast to allow him unconsciousness. A single ray of light shone in through a gap in the curtains, and he was too tired to get up and adjust them, so he turned the other way, and tried his best to fall asleep. 

At some point in your life, you have probably had trouble falling asleep. Whether you were too excited about going to the beach the next day, or if you had escaped from a group of murderous ballerinas and were afraid that they would come back for you, insomnia is something everyone will experience. On many such occasions, other people, especially parents, might tell you to count sheep. Of course this advice is not literal, for the number of sheep in most bedrooms is zero, and if it’s not zero, it will probably be hard to sleep for entirely different reasons. By the time Klaus had counted to 600, he was starting to doubt the efficacy of the method. In fact, he was beginning to notice an unpleasant taste in his mouth that was extremely distracting. Eventually he gave up on trying to fall asleep and got out of bed, careful not to wake any of the others. He pulled on his jumper, put on his glasses and tiptoed out of the room. 

He went down the stairs and began the process of searching for the kitchen. Fortunately, this didn’t take too long, and Klaus had soon sated his thirst. He rinsed the cup and put it by the side of the sink to dry. Finding his way back to the bedroom should have been a simple matter of retracing his steps, but he must have taken a wrong turn at some point, and he soon found himself near the back of the house, where he had definitely not been before. The easiest thing to do would be to exit the house where he was and walk round back to the front door, but he didn’t have a key, and ringing the doorbell would probably wake Beatrice and his sisters, so he turned around and attempted to navigate back through the corridors.

Despite his dreadful sense of direction, Klaus would have made it back to the room without too much trouble if not for one fact. The house had a library, and the library door was open. Upon seeing this, Klaus’ mind made several conclusions. Firstly, if he couldn’t sleep, he might as well do something, and if he had to do something, he might as well read. Klaus walked into the library, and began to look for something to read. 

It is somewhat ironic that the best way to get to sleep is often to stop trying, and Klaus had read barely a chapter of his book when he felt his eyelids drooping. Now, sleeping in a chair is not particularly comfortable, but Klaus was too tired at this point to care. Soon, he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Violet awoke. She sat up in bed and stretched, feeling the warm sun on her skin. Sunny and Bea were still asleep and…  
Klaus was missing. Violet fought down a surge of panic, it was quite possible that her brother had simply woken earlier than her, and gone down for food. But Violet knew that Klaus was a notoriously late sleeper, in the times that they’d shared a room over the last two years, Klaus had never been awake before she had. Deciding that she had to take action, Violet woke Sunny and Bea. After the situation had been explained, the three of them dressed quickly and left the room. Violet carried Bea, and Sunny toddled along by her side.

The three of them made their way downstairs, and Violet realised that she had no idea where to go. The entrance chamber had three doors leading out of it. She quickly noticed, however, that one of the doors was not fully shut, when it had been when they had arrived, so someone must have gone through it since. Reckoning that that someone was probably Jacquelyn, who presumably knew where to go, Violet pushed the door open and headed through.

It didn’t take long to find the kitchen, for someone had begun frying eggs, and the smell pervaded the corridors. By following the smell, the Baudelaires soon found themselves in a kitchen/informal dining area. Jacquelyn was inside, cooking breakfast, and Justice Strauss was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. “Hello children,” said Jacquelyn, “I’m just making breakfast. I know it’s not really the right time, but I thought since you’d just woken up…”  
“Have you seen Klaus?” interjected Violet, “He wasn’t in the room when I woke up.”

“I haven’t seen him since just after we got here.” said Jacquelyn, “He was still in the bedroom when I checked, although I don’t think he was asleep at the time.”  
“Maybe he just got up a bit early and got lost somewhere in the house.” suggested Justice Strauss, although she looked a little worried. “You should go look for him, I’d help but I’m not sure I can do much more than hobble at the moment.”

Violet left Beatrice with Justice Strauss and headed out into the house with a little sketch map of the first floor that Jacquelyn had drawn for her. She started in the northwest corner and began to work her way across the house. She had made it barely halfway back to the kitchen when Jacquelyn rushed up to her, a sheepish looking Klaus following in her wake. “Found him.” she said triumphantly, “I went to the library on a hunch, and found him asleep in one of the armchairs.” Violet was tempted to smack her forehead against a wall. After all that stress, all that worry, Klaus had been asleep in the library. She opened her mouth to give her brother a piece of her mind, but Klaus spoke first. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” he said, “But I couldn’t sleep, and I went for a drink, and the library door was open, and I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” Violet cut him off by hugging him. “Please don’t do that again.” she said.  
“Well, all’s well that ends well.” said Jacquelyn, “Now who’s hungry?”

* * *

Several weeks passed with no further incidence. The Baudelaires, and Justice Strauss, settled into their new lives in Winnipeg. Klaus steadily began to read his way through the library, and Violet began to put together a rudimentary security system for the house. As of now there was only a series of trip wires and other sensors connected to a bell, that should give the occupants of the house advanced warning if anyone attempted to approach. Progress was fast, having access to actual parts from the hardware store made a huge difference compared to cannibalising random household appliances.

Early one afternoon, the bell rang. Someone was walking up the drive. Violet went to her room, and picked up the binoculars on her dresser. She looked out of the window, and saw the Quagmires walking up towards the door. Violet rushed out of her room and shouted “Klaus, Sunny, the Quagmires are here!” The other Baudelaires had the two rooms next to hers (Bea was sharing with Sunny), and Klaus and Sunny opened their doors. “Where are they?” asked Klaus,   
“They’re coming up the drive right now, go and get the door!” replied Violet. She went into Sunny’s room and picked up Bea, and together they followed Klaus down the staircase to greet their friends.


End file.
